Mahow
Mahow is a novice Toa of Fire, formerly a Ta-Matoran originating from the city of Metru Nui. Biography Ahpolki Inika's Continuity Mahow was created over 100,000 years ago by the Great Beings, to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Once it was completed, he was sent to an unknown island and spend most of his early life there. That changed when a Dark Hunter arrived on his home-island and assassinated the leading Turaga. Fearing for his life, he fled to the city of Metru Nui and found a job within the Ta-Metru Foundries. Around 79,500 years ago, Mahow was pulled into the Metru Nui Civil War, acting as a soldier. He continued to fight for the next 400 years, up until he and many other fighters were locked in the Archives by Makuta Teridax. He released many of the Rahi from their exhibits, and allowed them rampage with the Matoran trapped inside. While Mahow survived, many of his comrades were killed in the chaos. With the end of the Archives Massacre came the end of the conflict. Over 3,500 years ago, a vat of molten Protodermis tipped and dumped its contents onto one of his coworkers, killing him. Horrified by the scene, Mahow rushed towards the nearest Nuurakh units and informed them of the incident. Lhikan and Nidhiki later arrived at the scene, and sent him and everyone else away so that they could study the crime-scene. Within another five hundred years, Mahow found himself in yet another war. This time, it was between the Toa and the Dark Hunters, with the latter invading the city. Mahow was captured by a number of Dark Hunters, alongside several other Matoran, and thrown into a makeshift prison with them. They were later freed by a Toa squadron, of which Labyth was a part of. Over 1,000 years ago, Mahow was summoned to the Great Coliseum by Turaga Dume alongside the rest of the city's Matoran Population. However, unbeknownst to the Matoran, Dume had been impersonated and replaced with Makuta Teridax, who ordered the Vahki to place them into Spheres. He would later be reawaken by the Toa Metru, though not before having his memories erased by Teridax. Mahow would go on to serve as a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, serving under Jaller's command. He participated in a battle for a forest nearby, though a fire burnt away th majority of the trees. What survived would later be dubbed the Charred Forest. He also took part in a battle in the Tren Krom Break, though he and his collages were forced to fall back after Infected Rahi under the Makuta's control claimed it. He was also among the soldiers rallied under Jaller during the Battle for Kini-Nui. Other battles he participated in were the Pahrak's attack on Ga-Koro and the Attack on Ta-Koro. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Takanuva, Mahow returned to Metru Nui alongside the rest of Mata-Nui's Matoran. He would remain with the Guard as it renamed itself the Ta-Metru Guard, and was among those chosen by Turaga Vakama to protect the Kanohi Vahi. However, he and his collages were swiftly defeated by the Dark Hunter Voporak, and failed to prevent him from stealing the Mask of Time. When Teridax successfully took control of the Great Spirit Robot, Mahow was among the freedom fighters serving under the Toa Nuva. He participated in the Battle for Bara Magna, fighting alongside an unknown Glatorian. After Mata Nui slayed Teridax and restored Spherus Magna to its former state, an unknown Turaga approached him. Intrigued by his prowess in battle, he offered a Toa Stone to him. Taking the relic, Mahow was transformed into a Toa of Fire. For the next few months, he was trained under the elder in the ways of his Elemental powers. Eventually, the two were approached by Mutul, who wished to bring some of the Matoran Universe natives as ambassadors between the new Matoran-Agori society and the Earth Tribe. Both of them agreed, and they set off within a cart heading to the farmer's village. As of yet, they have yet to return. Toa Bevio's Continuity Mahow was a Matoran of Fire of Metru Nui, who witnessed "Clawkiller" killing the Turaga of his village. He was later put in a Matoran Sphere like the rest and brought to Mata Nui. He was infected by the Rahi, although later rescued by the Toa Mata. He disappeared during the Bohrok Invasion, and was assumed dead. He got stuck in Makuta's lair, where he hid himself. He witnessed Takanuva defeat Teridax and the opening to Metru Nui. He, however was still stuck and stayed behind on Mata Nui. He was found by the Toa Nuva when they came to re-awake the Bohrok Swarms, although Mahow first refused to leave, saying the Toa abandoned him and he wouldn't trust them, although Gali managed to convince him. When he arrived in Metru Nui, he started an argument with another Fire Matoran who knew him. The Matoran told him he was assumed dead. Mahow was angered, saying the Toa didn't even look for him. He yelled out to the Turaga he would hate Toa and never forgive them, which shocked the Turaga. He then walked away, almost attacking Turaga Vakama when he tried to talk to him. He hired a boat which he used to travel to Destral. He stole a Toa Stone and got off the island moments before Teridax struck the island. He traveled to Metru Nui and managed to sneak into the Toa Suva and become a Toa. He was caught by the Rahkshi but escaped. He later migrated the Matoran Universe and saw Toa and Glatorian battling Rahkshi and started to doubt what to do. He then saw Mata Nui killing Teridax. He ran into the desert and started to spy on the Makuta. He discovered the flaw in the Doom Event, just like J did. He then went to the Doom Event and is currently on his way. Abilities and Traits Due to the death of his island's Turaga, Mahow developed a case of mistrust towards Toa. He believed that his island's Turaga died because the Toa failed to protect them, and thus resented them for it. This anger was erased alongside his memories, though he would develop skepticism of Vakama's tales of Tahu's Toa Team upon reawakening on the island of Mata Nui. This vanished after he personally saw them in action, and was quick to join their cause after Teridax exiled Mata Nui from his own body. As a Toa of Fire, he can manipulate heat and flame, as well as absorb them. He can form a Protodermis Seal alongside five others (so long as Light and Shadow weren't included in the same batch). He is also capable of fusing with Toa to form a Toa Kaita, as well as forming mental links with certain beings. he can also unleash his Elemental Powers in the form of a Nova Blast, destroying anything caught within it. However, he has yet to learn of and master these powers. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, he bore a powerless Kanohi Hau, Mask of Shielding. Upon his transformation into a Toa, he switched this mask out for one of Charisma. He has a Rhotuka Spinner Shield and a Fire Staff, the former of which was salvaged from the dismantlement of the Great Spirit Robot. As of yet, the powers of the Rhotuka spinners generated by the shield is currently unknown. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (Upcoming) Trivia *Although the only Toa he ever remembered seeing were the Toa Nuva, his armor resembled that of the Toa Metru and Mangai upon transforming. This is because he was inspired by the Turaga's tales of Metru Nui. *This was the only Toa M.O.C. of Toa Bevio to not use the Inika torso-piece. *Mahow was meant to appear in Bio Random. Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Ta-Matoran